What Does Love Mean?
by KittaKatt97
Summary: After hard times with Arthur, Francis is searching for the true meaning of love. Only time will time will tell whether he finds it among family or new romance with an old friend. -Rated M for language and suggestive content-
1. Chapter One: Hard Times

**Chapter One: Hard Times**

It was nearly dawn when Francis finally finished his packing for Mathew. He had made sure to include everything his son would need for the trip, from clothing to food. The only thing he was unsure of was whether or not to take a little nap before dropping him off.

"Papa! I-is it time to go yet?"

Francis smiled then picked up his son. "I don't think zey would mind us a bit early."

The young boy giggled then ran outside while Francis followed after him with a bag full of his things. The two walked down the street until they reached Arthur's house. Francis knocked warily on the door only to be met by a man who wasn't Arthur.

"Hel- heyy, the Englishman didn't tell me you would be here!"

"Oh Gilbert, nice to see you as always, mes ami."

"Whatever, mein little bruder is going to be here too so I have to help watch him while Arthur is out."

"Fine by me." Francis stepped inside the house, watching Mathew as he ran towards young Alfred and Ludwig. He set the bags aside by the door and sat down casually at the kitchen table, then noticed the Prussian taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Francis, rumor has it you still have feelings towards ze Englishman is zis true?" said the smirking Prussian, putting his elbows on the table.

It amazed Francis on how he could be so rude and childish, after all Arthur and him had gotten divorced a few months ago, the only reason they were still seeing each other was for the sake of the children. He glared at Gilbert then softened, allowing a smug look of his own to illustrate.

"Non, zis is simply for le children I have no interest in L'Angleterre." He paused for a brief moment to pour a glass of wine and after taking a sip he lowered his voice. "What's your opinion on ze flowers at Elizaveta and Roderich's wedding? I arranged them myself to reflect the beauty in Mrs. Edelstein's eyes."

Francis regretted what he had said the moment it left his mouth, the look in Gilbert's eyes was one of a man who had lost everything, much like the feeling in his heart as Arthur threatened to leave him and take Mathew away. "I'm sorry mes ami, you're right I do still have feelings towards him."

"Eh, it's fine, I was too awesome for her anyway. I can easily get another girlfriend if I wanted to."

"Or boyfriend." He winked then poured another glass of wine for himself and beer for Gilbert.

"Are you making an offer? Kesesese, I know you must be enchanted by how intimidating and awesome I am, but I suggest you not get yourself into things you couldn't possibly handle.

"Oui? I think I can handle you, and anything else you decide to throw at moi. Even your 'legendary' five meters."

"Hahaha! I doubt it!" He wiped the beer off his mouth with his sleeve before continuing on. "Mein five meters is ze most awesome, most deadly five meters in ze entire world. Your wimpy French body couldn't possibly handle it!"

"Honhonhon, jour just dying to prove it, non?"

"Well now zat you mention it-"

Gilbert was cut off by the sound of a slamming door, which could only mean Arthur was home now. He'd been so moody lately and he'd probably kick Gilbert out if he caught the two flirting, still even after the divorce he was as jealous as ever.

"Oh, 'ello there Frog, Prussian." He nodded to both of them and took a seat. "I see Mathew's been doing well, despite being in your care." He pointed an accusing glare towards Francis, it made him cringe a bit from both anger and discomfort.

As Gilbert took a sip of his beer, Francis took an extra big sip of his wine to calm his nerves before getting up. "And I see Alfred's been eating well, besides your horrible cooking."

Arthur slammed his fist on the table and bent forward. "Now see here-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Normally I wouldn't care about your squabbling but mien little bruder is in ze other room so shut up!" Francis sat down, embarrassed while Gilbert left the room. Arthur however, completely un-phased stirred his tea cup like nothing had happened.

"Oh by the way frog," he took a sip of tea before continuing on "I've been seeing someone."


	2. Chapter Two: Shock and Turmoil

**Chapter Two: Shock and Turmoil**

Francis' eyes went wide with shock, he could feel every muscle in his body tighten and his heart drop with disappointment. However, against instinct the Frenchman's eyes didn't fill with tears instead they slowly closed, and he smiled. "I'm so happy you've found someone, Ang- mon ami."

Arthur looked at him with a questioning expression, as if he knew his ex-lover's true feelings. "Not quite the reaction I was expecting but oh well." He sat his tea cup on the table and let out a small sigh. "How about you, have you dated anyone recently?"

He was tempted to lie but he knew that would only prove his jealousy. "Non, I've been trying to focus on Mathew. So who is zis mystery darling you've been dating?"

A small blush crept over the Englishman's face. "K-Kiku and I have been together for at least a month by now. It's been quite the experience…"

Francis had to look away from the blushing gaze of his once blushing bride. 'How did it come to zis…' he thought holding back tears as he got up. However, he noticed that Arthur was already standing in front of him.

"Well frog, it's been nice chatting with you but I need to go now, watch Alfred and the others with Gilbert, will you?" Before Francis could answer the door had slammed shut he was left alone in the dimmed lights of the kitchen.

_'That face, it used to blush only when I kissed it,'_ The first tear slid down his cheek, _'he'd only stutter while whispering my name'_ then a second tear escaped following the first, _'h-have I really been…' _Soon, he fell to his knees and covered his face with arms, "Replaced?" he whispered.

"Mien Gott!" The sound of childish laughter, breaking glass and screaming awakened Francis from his depression. "What ze hell?!" He stormed out of the kitchen and glided angrily towards the living room.

**~Hetalia~**

Arthur arrived at Kiku's house a few minutes after 4:00. 'I hope he isn't mad at me or something for being late again… If only I hadn't had to deal with that frog this morning this never would've-' His train of thought was interrupted as Kiku opened the door.

"Good evening." Kiku bowed and then stepped aside. "Please, take off your shoes and come inside." Arthur removed his shoes and followed him past a screen door into the main hall of the house. He sat down patiently on a mat with Kiku across from him.

"You are late. Did something happen with the babysitter?" Kiku poured them both a cup of tea while he waited for an answer.

"Ah yes, about that I had quite a bit of trouble with the Frog." He said spitefully.

"Does that mean he knows about us?"

"I told him, but the trouble started about Alfred and Mathew. I swear the sooner I get them both in my care the better." He saw Kiku pause after he said that, and to his surprise the nation blushed and looked at him with wide nervous eyes. "W-w-what's wrong K-kiku?"

"…Am I the mother or the father!?"

"W-what?!" He screamed out, dropping his tea cup as he started to fall backwards.

**~Hetalia~**

Francis walked in to find Mathew, Alfred, and Ludwig attacking Gilbert. The couch had tipped over, the coffee table was upside down, tea cups smashed on the floor, the room was nothing but a mess and in the center of it all he found Gilbert. Mathew was at his ankles holding them tight, Alfred on his head covering his eyes, and Ludwig desperately trying to hold the Prussian's two arms together. "Having fun?" he chuckled.

"Don't just stand zher Frenchy, get zhem off mien awesome self!"

"If you were really as awesome as you say mes ami, zen you wouldn't have gotten them on you in le first place." He flipped his blonde hair to the side just as the trio succeeded in toppling the Prussian. Gilbert fell forward towards Francis, meanwhile Alfred, Mathew and Ludwig had jumped away from them and were running towards the kitchen.

Before he fully knew what had happened Francis found himself underneath Gilbert, bodies pressed against one another and lips only centimeters away from one another. As a force of habit he closed his eyes and slowly pressed his lips against the man on top of him.


	3. Chapter Three: Ich liebe dich, Mon amour

Sorry for the long wait for an update... I was kinda wrapped up in life so I'll try to finish this story soon.

* * *

Chapter Three: Ich liebe dich, Mon amour?

To his surprise the white haired man above him kissed tenderly back, and then broke away abruptly. He sat up and looked at the pale red eyes gleaming mischievously back at him a smug yet somehow forced grin plastered on his face.

"Du know, if you vanted me to kiss you Francey. It vouldn't hurt to… ask." The haughty arrogant tone became warm and inviting. Francis gave him a smug smirk of his own before grabbing Gilbert's tie like a leash and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"I'm asking only once mon ami, we know one another better zan anyone else." He gulped nervously before regaining his composure and gliding his lips against the Prussian's jawline. "Will you be…" He whispered then kissed him lightly before teasing his neck up to his ear with his tongue, "… mon amour?"

Gilbert flushed bright red at Francis' advancements towards him; Francis could feel the Prussian's hands gliding up his sides then cup his face forcing him to look at him squarely. He bit down hard on his lip, afraid of being rejected yet relieved to have his feelings known.

"It's too soon for me to say mien friend…"

Francis turned his face to the side out of shame but was quickly forced back by Gilbert. "I didn't say du could look away from me! Learn how to listen vhen ze awesome Prussia is speaking. Kesesese," Francis smiled at him half-heartedly then pushed him off his lap.

"Silly Prussian, don't act like such a Brit" he said teasingly before getting up to see where Matthew and the other children had gone.

_**~Hetalia~**_

Arthur sighed and then brushed himself off from the floor. He looked tentatively at Kiku before giving him a long passionate kiss. "I'll be back later, right now I have to go over and make sure everything is alright with the children." He said a slightly worried expression on his face. Arthur knew that they were in good hands with Francis and Gilbert however, it was his house and with Francis' love of wine and Gilbert's love of beer who knows what would happen.

Kiku nodded to him understandingly and then opened the door, bowing as he did so. "Um, see you rater, Arthur-san." The door soon closed and the Englishman walked out towards the car, to go to back home.

_**~Hetalia~**_

By the time Arthur had arrived back home, he came across and unusual sight. The coffee table was knocked over, broken dishes on the floor, and three children giggling in the bed room. While clinging sounds came from the other room. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" he demanding as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Bonjour" the Frenchman greeted as he and Gilbert sat opposite of each other at the table. Drinking fresh coffee and they appeared to be perfectly calm as they talked to one another.

"What on earth is going on here?" He demanded, an un-amused expression blatant on his face.

"The kids decided to play a joke on me, und zhen ve I fell so awesomely that the coffee table vanted to join me on zhe floor." Gilbert smirked as the Frenchman began to laugh along with him. "Oh, and zhen Frenchie here vanted to join in too." He said winking at their inside joke.

Arthur clenched his fist tightly before loosening it enough to hit himself in the forehead. "Bloody hell please tell me you didn't…"

"Didn't what, ami?" the Frenchman inquired curiously.

"You did not engage in sexual intercourse on my floor while you were supposed to be babysitting the children. Please tell me frog that you aren't that barbaric." He said with a sigh.


End file.
